I'll Forget Her!
by Eru Kan Riku
Summary: -Aku tahu ini sangat tak mungkin untuk orang sepertiku menyukai bahkan berpikir untuk memilikinya. Dia.. gadis yang amat terkenal itu pun tak mungkin mau melihat perasaan ku, perasaan orang konyol sepertiku ini. Namun inilah yang terberat hingga saat ini... aupun masih saja tak bisa berpaling darinya. - Hei sunny apa kabarmu kali ini? Baikkah? jika iya akupun kan bahagia...
1. Chapter Prologue

**CAUTION!**

FF ini bisa menjadikan anda super jayus, lebe wal narsis.

Ati – ati kena serangan jantung dadakan, syok yang berlebihan, bibir mengkerut dahi keriput, asal jangan sok imut (?).

* * *

(Anonymus : AUTHOR KALO KAYAK GITU SIAPA YANG MAU BACA?!)

Yang pasti FF ini dapat menyebabkan senyum berlebihan, suara yang ga kekontrol, goyang cacing syle, kangker kejiwaan dsb.

"**PERHATIKAN ORANG SEKITAR ANDA!"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **

I'll Forget you (C) CN-Blue

Because I miss you (C) CN-Blue

Someone Like You (C) Adelle

Only Hope (C) Mandy Moore

Pergilah Kasih (C) Once

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

I'll Forget Her! (C) Eru Kan Riku/Eru Rikusho

* * *

**Inspirated by :**

Love Strory (C) Sagun (my friend) ; Real life story, It's about my classmates tragic love story.

Hitungan hujan untuk cinta sang Sunny (C) diamond (my friend) ; Real life story, It's about my classmates tragic love story. (sukses beneran keajadian lho...)

Pertama : Cerita dasar dari Naruto, Lirik lagu I'll Forget you and Because I miss you (CN-Blue) & Real Life yang saya re-mix jadi gaje* bin tije* wal ajaib. Thanks for all.

Mohon maklum apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan cerita. Cerita ini hanyalah Fiktif belaka. Meskipun sedikit biograpy yang sudah saya edit menjadi Narasi nan TRAGIS!  
(chyah ellah, udah kyk sinetron aja)

* * *

**Jujur Aje ye...ni cerita ada kisah and pengalaman ERU juga lho! **Ni cerita ketiga dari Eru Rikuso maaf klo kelamaan up date,maklum Eru sering ga modal pulsa buat nge up date (alibhy). Serkarang saya pindah rumah jadi ke Eru Kan Riku. Jadi Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**ALWAYS READING ALWAYS GITTING!**

(?!)

* * *

Cinta... jujur aku tak mengerti maksud dari kata tersebut. Aneh ya aneh tapi di butuhkan. Aku tak mengerti. Ya...entahlah...

.

.

Andai saja hidup bisa menjadi yang kita inginkan... mungkin ini kan menjadi bahagia.. atau mungkin menjadi tak menarik sedikitpun. Yah... namanya juda hidup.

.

.

.

.

Jika cinta haja jatuh di sebuah sisi itu memang menyakitkan namun... akankah lebih menyakitkan jika cinta di permainkan...

.

.

.

Andai waktu bisa ku ulang. Andai aku bisa katakan ini padanya. Aku tak mungkin merenungi hari-hari tanpanya.

.

.

Andai aku sadar lebih cepat. Andai mataku terbuka lebih lebar. Aku tak akan sesakit ini saat harus kehilangannya..

.

.

Penyesalan selalu berada di akhir cerita namun... andai kesempatan bisa terulang kembali... aku ingin kau tahu bahwa... dirimu tak salah... dirimu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.. ya.. aku ingin kau mengetahui itu... sangat.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

...ERU MENERIMA KERIPIK DAN SARANA...

;;;;;Maaf kalo ada tulisan, kata – kata, jabatan, dsb Yang kurang & salah;;;;;

,,,,,Alias Typo,,,,

,,,Siap menerima delevery order,,,

(promosi lagi...)

_SIAP MENAMPUNG BENDA BERNAMA REVIEW Dan PELURU BERNAMA LIKERS maupun Readers_

,,, Mohon maaf Flame yang tidak membangun tidak di terima,,,,

,,,Terima Kasih telah membaca ff Naruto Pertama saya ini,,,

,,, Maaf kalo prologuenya kependekan bingung mau nulis apa,,,

#Mohon sabar menanti episode selanjutnya#


	2. Chapter 1

**CAUTION!**

FF ini bisa menjadikan anda super jayus, lebe wal narsis.

Ati – ati kena serangan jantung dadakan, syok yang berlebihan, bibir mengkerut dahi keriput, asal jangan sok imut (?).

(Anonymus : AUTHOR KALO KAYAK GITU SIAPA YANG MAU BACA?!)

Yang pasti FF ini dapat menyebabkan senyum berlebihan, suara yang ga kekontrol, goyang cacing syle, kangker kejiwaan dsb.

"**PERHATIKAN ORANG SEKITAR ANDA!"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **

I'll Forget you (C) CN-Blue

Because I miss you (C) CN-Blue

Someone Like You (C) Adelle

Only Hope (C) Mandy Moore

Pergilah Kasih (C) Once

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

I'll Forget Her! (C) Eru Kan Riku/Eru Rikusho

* * *

**Inspirated by :**

Love Strory (C) Sagun (my friend) ; Real life story, It's about my classmates tragic love story.

Hitungan hujan untuk cinta sang Sunny (C) diamond (my friend) ; Real life story, It's about my classmates tragic love story. (sukses beneran keajadian lho...)

Pertama : Cerita dasar dari Naruto, Lirik lagu I'll Forget you and Because I miss you (CN-Blue) & Real Life yang saya re-mix jadi gaje* bin tije* wal ajaib. Thanks for all.

Mohon maklum apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat dan cerita. Cerita ini hanyalah Fiktif belaka. Meskipun sedikit biograpy yang sudah saya edit menjadi Narasi nan TRAGIS!  
(chyah ellah, udah kyk sinetron aja)

* * *

**Jujur Aje ye...ni cerita ada kisah and pengalaman ERU juga lho! **Ni cerita ketiga dari Eru Rikuso maaf klo kelamaan up date,maklum Eru sering ga modal pulsa buat nge up date (alibhy). Serkarang saya pindah rumah jadi ke Eru Kan Riku. Jadi Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Chapter 1.

Sunday, 26th August XXXX

(Naruto Pov)

Pagi ini sagat sunyi, ketika kusadari esok ku harus kembali ke sekolah. Menyapa teman – teman yang telah lama tak ku jumpai. Hari ini hujan lagi – lagi hilang, dia tak kembali datang. Dikala hatiku nan mulai sepi, ku terdiam dan termenung menatap langit indah tanpa kelabu. Ku bertanya pada diriku untuk langit, "Kenapa kau bisa terap cerah sedangkan hatiku ini masih kelabu?". "Yah mungkin itu karena engkau adalah langit," jawabku pada diriku yang termenung kaku menetap lagit.

"Dia..." sahut ku seketika di saat lamunanku tertuju pada sosok seorang gadis... benakku berkata, serentak ku bangun dari lamunanku dan mulai duduk tegak. "Apa yang akan ku lakukan besok?dia... sudah pasti aku akan menemuinya?" mukaku memerah, serentak ku geleng –gelengkan kepalaku untuk menyadarkanku. "Bagaimana ini?" aku menunduk tak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan ketika esok ku harus menemuinya, gadis sang bunga terindah di taman hatiku itu? _setelah selama ini aku tidak menemuinya?_...

(Hinata pov)

'Hari ini cerah sekali'benakku mengagumi indahnya pagi ini. Esok aku harus kembali ke sekolah. "phufff.." ku helakan nafasku. " haah belanjaan ini berat sekali... kak Neji kemana sih?" ku turunkan sebentar kantung belanjaanku yang banyak dan beratnya mengerikan. Ku goyang-goyangkan tanganku sejenak, menghela nafas panjang dan merilex-kan punggung yang pegal. Tatapanku beralih sejenak ke arah sosok yang ku kagumi. "JEDER" rasanya suara itu terngiang di telingaku bersamaan dengan nafas yang ku buang secara cepat. "Na..naruto-kun?" sungguhkah? Tak sadar suara panggilanku cukup terdengar sampai-sampai membangunkan lamunannya dan membuatnya memalingkan arah lamunanya yang awalnya dari danau menjadi ke arahku.

" Degh..." jantungku... huaaa... rasanya mau copot. Ku kuatkan hati rapuhku ini agar aku bisa menatap wajah menawannya yang bersinar bagaikan sang sirius di gelap malam. Dan... ia mendekatiku.. sejenak sekujur tubuh ini kaku, ketika ia menyapa ku, dengan tampang flat disertai senyuman manis dan di hiasi aura girangnya. Namun ku tahu.. dia sedang menutupi kesedihannya, kegundahannya, bahkan bisa saja senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang ingin di tunjukannya pada seorang gadis lain, yang... hah aku tak ingin menyangka yang tidak baik. "Hai.. Naruto-Kun!" balas ku dengan senyuman yang kucoba semanis mungkin, senyuman dan sapaan yang sangat ingin ku tunjukkan untuknya.

(Naruto Pov)

Hadoh... hatiku gundah dan tak tentu arah... mengenang kejadian saat aku belum memiliki rasa suka yang seperti demikian padanya. Dia... bagaikan ilusi di hidupku. "Na..naruto-kun?" teriakan ini memechakan suasana lamunanku. Aku sangat mengenal suara ini gadis keluarga bermarga. Yak, Hinata Hyuga tepatnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Seperti biasa mukanya yang kaget saat melihatku itu sangat lucu. Aku tertawa sejenak setelah melihat tingkahnya yang unik. Ku bangkit dari tempatku duduk, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Ah! Hinata! Kau rupanya!". Ku tersenyum, sesaat aku merasakan kembali hangatnya matahari mulai menusuk tubuhku, tak ku sangka aku melamun nyaris 3 jam, sejak bintang masih menari-nari di langit sampai matahari muncul menggatikan bulan. Jadi ku fikir langit yang sejak tadi kulihat adalah langit di saat fajar.

Hinata menyapaku kembali. Serentak aku kembali dari lamunanku akan matahari dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah gadis itu. "Dia...menyapaku?" aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Apakah ini mimpi? Dia kembali melakukan gaya khasnya yang lucu, seakan-akan berbicara pada dirinya apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan seakan-akan dia mengerti perasaanku. Ku alihkan pandangannya pada suatu benda yang mengusik fikiranku sejak melihatnya. "Kau..yang membawa benda ini?"tanyaku pada gadis itu, heran. "Iya..." Jawabnya lembut. "Aku tadi habis belanja, dan melihatmu termenung saat aku ingin istirahat sejenak karena membawa semua ini, dan aku menyapamu,"sambungnya cepat. "Oh... semua ini kau yang bawa? Apa ga berat?" tanyaku yang mulai kasian melihat tampangnya yang memelas kecapekan seperti habis berburu diskon di pasar dengan lawan ibu-ibu gendut yang sering memaksa dan gak mau kalah. "Biar aku yang bawakan ya..." ku ambil barang belanjaannya yang terlihat berat."Ah ga usah ga apa-apa rumah aku dekat kok, ini berat..." sahutnya lembut, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah tanganku yang mulai mengangkat kantung belanjaan miliknya. "Ga apa-apa, lagian aku ga ada kerjaan" sahutku meyakinkannya. "Eh" aku kaget ketika mengangkat barang-barang itu... Barang seberat ini? Di angkut olehnya? Tubuh mungil manis itu harus berapa kali berhenti untuk istirahat?.

Akhirnya ku lihat wajahnya yang mulai ceria, sepertinya rasa capeknya mulai hilang. Aku berjalan, sudah cukup jauh dari tempatku termenung tadi. Tak terbayangkan jika gadis itulah yang harus mengangkatnya sejauh ini?. "Nah itu rumahku!" sahutnya sambil menunjuk rumah ber-tipe Hook dengan pagar kira-kira 2 meter tingginya, dan tak terbayang bagiku seberapa luasnya rumahnya. Aku masuk kerumahnya dan di persilahkan duduk di teras rumah itu. Ku hirup aroma asrinya rumah itu, tak ku dengar bisingnya dan tak kurasa ada banyak orang di rumah itu. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa capek yang ku rasakan. Terselibat di benakku... "seberapa kuat gadis itu? berjalan jauh seperti itu tak terlihat aura lelah?". "drap..drap..drap..." ku dengar suara langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu mendekat. "Ini minumlah, kau pasti capek, maaf telah merepotkanmu. Terimakasih ya kau telah mengantarku." Sahut gadis itu dan tersenyum manis sambil duduk di sebelahku dan menyodorkan segelas es jeruk untukku , aku berharap hujan bisa melihat hal ini bersamaan dengan matahari yang telah menghangatkan hari ini yang memunculkan pelangi indah di langit.

Setelah ku minum es jeruk itu akupun langsung pamit undur diri. Ku fikir aku lebih baik pulang saja, karena kakiku yang mulai rewel dan mataku yang nyaris 5 watt ini. Menyuruhku bergerak menuju kamar ku di rumah. "Selamat tinggal! Sampai ketemu lagi ya! Oh ya! Terimakasih atas minumannya ya!" sahutku pada gadis itu dan langsung berlari menuju rumah, tapi.. aku masih mendengar sejenak teriakan gadis itu saat dia mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk kedua kalinya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan berlari lagi. Aku bertekad "aku ingin tidur ah"... sebagai pengganti malam tadi aku yang termenung di bawah naungan bintang.

(Hinata Pov)  
"Naruto.. kau tahu... betapa dan kenapa aku mengagumimu, Itu karena ini..." Sahutku dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju rumah bersamanya. Ketika kami sampai di rumah aku segera mengambil belanjaanku, mempersilahkannya duduk dan menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar, aku tahu dia pasti capek... aku berlari ke dapur menaruh belanjaanku di sana, dan dengan expres ku siapkan air minum untuk lelaki itu...

"drap..drap..drap..." ku melangkah mendekatinya sambil membawa nampan dengan dua gelas es jeruk. Sesampainya aku di sisinya, aku duduk dan tersenyum. "Ini minumlah, kau pasti capek, maaf telah merepotkanmu. Terimakasih ya kau telah mengantarku."sahut ku sambil menyodorkan segelas es jeruk untuknya.

Ketika ku lihat ia bergegas pergi, aku berteriak dan berharap ia mendengarku "Terimakasih". Benakku berkata ber ulang-ulang sesuai dengan irama detak jantungku yang mulai menjadi, ku luapkan itu pada mulutku ketika ku lihat lelaki itu sudah mulai jauh. Hingga ku hanya melihat siluet punggungnya dari kejauhan yang di hiasi cahaya matahari yang mulai terik. "Naruto kau tahu.. aku sangat mengagumimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, meskipun ku tak tahu kapan kau akan menatapku dengan tatapanmu pada gadis itu, dan tersenyum padaku dengan lubuk hatimu yang terdalam... hingga aku memiliki arti yang penting dalam hatimu... dan hatiku ini bisa menjadi bunga di lautan bunga di hatimu itu. Andai... study ex-change itu bisa di undur sampai kau mengakuiku... tapi itu mustahil, iya kan? Naruto – kun." Sahut ku pelan pada diriku.

Ku torehkan tinta hitam pada diary ku... " well, I still love you.." itulah yang sejak tadi ku tuliskan saat aku termenung memikirkanya, gadis itu dan tentu saja waktu study ex-change yang sudah berlari mengejarku. Tuhaaaannn... aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati... ku rapatkan tanganku, ku pejamkan mataku... dan berkata.. "Tuhan... andai saja hatiku ini terbalaskan... meski hanya sebentar... ah tidak... setidaknya andai saja aku bisa terus bersama dan di sisinya... di sisa waktuku di jepang ini... andai...saja..." tanpa ku sadari air mata mulai menetes, dan membasahi pipi, tangan, bahkan buku diary ku... " Andai saja...kisahku terbalaskan, aku ingin bisa bersamanya selamanya! Aku ingin mencintainya selamanya... aku... ingin... terus... mencintainya...hiks..hiks.."tangisan ku mulai menjadi dan di saat itu juga kenangan akan lelaki itu terbelesit di pikiranku... "Kau tahu... kau itu sudah bagaikan presiden dan bintang di hatiku... kau mengerti itu Naruto?" tulisku pada diary yang sedikit rapuh karena tetesan air mataku. Ku tutup buku itu, lalu membanting tubuhku ke ranjang dan berusaha tidur dengan menutup mataku, masih saja ku mendoakan lelaki itu.. "Tuhan... semoga aku dan dia di lindungi saat tidur,terbangun, dan di berikan mimpi indah yang menghisasi setiap malamnya, AMIN."

* * *

(Keesokan harinya di Konoha High School)

(Naruto Pov)

"Pagi Naruto" sahut segerombolan orang di hadapanku. Ah itu teman-temanku... "Pagi semua!" Sahutku gembira, aku berlari ke arah Sikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan yang lainnya. "Seperti biasa tatapan konyolmu itu selalu menghiasi wajahmu!" ungkap Shikamaru dengan tatapan flat yang berpakaian jas rapih tanpa benkak di kantung matanya. "Sepertinya kau sukses berhibernasi 3 minggu kebelakang ya! Sampai kau tak menguap lagi pagi ini! Hahahahaha!" celotehku yang di ikuti tawaan dari yang lain. "Selamat tahun ajaran baru semua! Kita naik kelas 11 nih! Kalian udah liat daftar nama dan kelas belom?!" sambung Ino tiba-tiba, dan memecahkan suasana gila tadi. "Eh Naruto pagi!" sapa Ino dan Sakura padaku, ku terdiam sejenak. "Ah iya.. pagi Ino...papapagi Sakura" mungkin mukaku bisa di lihat berubah warna menjadi merah muda. "Pagi Naruto! Sudah liat dafatar nama?" sambar Sasuke mengubah suasana menjadi mencekam. "Belom." Sahut ku cepat. "Ah kalau Sasuke-kun sudah liat belum?" sambar Sakura dengan suara memanis. "Belum juga...makanya saya nanya." Balas Sasuke datar. "Ya udah kalo gitu kita liat bareng-bareng aja setuju ga?" Sambar Ino mengubah suasana, di sertai persetujuan semua teman-temanku, yah terpaksa aku ikut , yah orang itu lagi-lagi merusak suasana saja.

"Naruto...Uzumaki... kelas...11-...7. Sasuke Uchiha... 11- ... 5" sahut petugas bagian administrasi, jujur saja aku tidak begitu gembira tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke karena.. ku fikir dia.. bagaikan.. sodaraku yang sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. " Sakura Haruno.. .. 11-..5! yak silahkan masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" "Yes! Sasuke –Kun!" sahut Sakura bahagia, di lain pihak,"11...-5? Apaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku lantang memecahakan keheningan. "Naruto... shuuutt...diam... berisik tau.."sahut Sakura mulai malu mengenaliku. "Baka!" sambar Sasuke tegas dan mulai berjalan ke kelasnya. "EH... Sasuke.. tunggu aku ikut bareng... Naruto aku duluan ya daah!" sahut Sakura yang perlahan mulai tak di sisiku karena mengejar Sasuke. Orang itu! Benar-benar! "WHY?" tanyaku dalam-dalam.. aku masih tidak mempercayai ini.. aku bersender di pojok ruangan daministrasi.. sambil bengong melihat perlahan-lahan teman-temanku pergi mendahuluiku menuju kelasnya masing-masing... "Trap...trap..." suara langkah perempuan dari sepatu yang sangat ku kenal mendekati meja administrasi... "Pak, saya... kelas apa ya?" tanyanya pelan, yak aku kenal suara ini... aku meyakinkan hatiku.. dia... "Namamu"tanya petugas administrasi. "Nama saya... Hinata pak. Hinata Hyuga!" jawabnya lembut, aku mulai sadar.. benar itu gadis waktu itu.. aku yang masih menunduk saat itu serentak menoleh ke arah mereka ketika mendengar... "Hinata... Hyuga.. emn... kelas kamu... kelas 11- ... 7 nak!" "Makasih pak."gadis itu memutar badannya dan terkejut menatapku yang juga menatapnya bengong tepat di hadapannya, dengan tampang seraya masih tak percaya akan keadaan hari ini. "Nanana...naruto?, aaa..aku duluan ya..." Dia langsung kabur bagaikan barusaja melihat setan. Aku yang masih heran sejak kapan dia sekolah di sini dan harus sekelas denganku di tambah aku harus tidak sekelas dengna Sakura yang mana dia sekarang sekelas dengan Sasuke?. "Hei! Kau Uzumaki cepat masuk kelas! Bel sudah berbunyi... mau sampai kapan bengong terus?" Teriak petugas administrasi . Aku pun langsung mengejar Hinata. "Tunggu HINATA! Kita bareng ya!"tanyaku , sambil terengah-engah. "Ah... iya..sebaiknya cepat" jawabnya pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

(Hinata Pov)

Tuhan, apakah ini artinya kau menjawab permohonanku semalam?

"Hinata Hyuga kelas 11-7" ketika kata – kata itu terucap dari mulut petugas administrasi, nyaris pupus harapanku bersama lelaki itu. Ku balikkan badanku... eh? Lelaki itu berada tepat di hadapanku dengan tampang tak percaya, dengan secepat kilat dan tanpa pikir panjang ku katakan"Nanana...naruto?, aaa..aku duluan ya..." lalu ku lansung berlari keluar ruangan itu dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kelasku, detak jantungku yang mungkin bahkan bisa terdengar oleh orang yang berada di dekatku."Tunggu HINATA! Kita bareng ya!"tanyanya , sambil terengah-engah, yang tak kusangka telah berada di sampingku sambil menarik tanganku ...Dia mengejarku? Ah... tak mungkin untukku. "Ah... iya..sebaiknya cepat" jawabku pelan dan mencoba memalingkan wajahku darinya, memalingkan wajah yang udah gak ke kontrol ini darinya.

11-7 ah benar ini kelasnya. Ketika ku buka pintu dan... "Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Guru Kakashi yang heran melihat kami yang baru saja datang. "Tersesat kali tuh! Naruto kan bodoh!Untung saja kau bersama Hinata kau jadi ga telat seharian deh... " sambar Kiba dengan celotehannya yang amat asal di sertai tawaan teman sekelas. "Sudah Kiba! kau berisik sekali sih!" sambar Tenten keberatan. "Ah jangan begitu Tenten..."sambar Kiba, "Sudah, sekarang giliran guru yang bicara." putus guru Kakashi, "Kalian berdua boleh masuk saat jam ke-4 sekarang kalian berdua turun ke lapangan lalu hormat bendera sampai bel berakhirnya jam ke-3 berbunyi kalian baru boleh masuk, mengerti?!". "Taappiii... guru.. Hinata ga salah kok! Yang salah aku doang! Aku kan..." sambar lelaki itu mencoba membenarkan. "Aku mengerti pak. Sudahlah Naruto, ini kan hukuman, aku kan memang pada awalnya telat kok" selaku, aku menunduk memberi hormat pada guru Kakashi lalu menarik Naruto dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Dengan suasana aneh, antara aku sedih karena di hukum di lain pihak... aku bahagia bisa bersamanya di moment yang unik, Tuhan... Kau memang berjalan dengan jalanmu sendiri... jalan yang unik.. hehehe.. semoga sang bintang melihat ini, dan menyinari kegelapan hujan dan menjadikannya pelangi yang indah.. Semoga saja.. matahari kan melihatnya juga... ya... semoga saja... Sunny.

* * *

**T**ong **B**e **C**onge

#alias...To Be Continued#

* * *

**Ceramah singkat Eru :**

Ekhm... Ekhm... Eru mau bilang makasih buat semua yang menginspirasi Eru dan memberikan kritik & saran yang membangun. Terus Eru mau minta maaf bagi semuanya kalo Eru ada salah, Well maap juga Eru lupa ngasih judul Prologe... hehehehe.. nah semoga di chapter ini kalian bisa menyukainya. Eru dengan lapang hati menerima keripik dan sarana yang membangun. Thanks and Loves you all! :D

* * *

...MOHON KERIPIK DAN SARANA...

;;;;;Maaf kalo ada tulisan, kata – kata, jabatan, dsb Yang kurang & salah _alias Typo_;;;;;

,,,Siap menerima delevery order,,,

(promosi lagi...)

_SIAP MENAMPUNG BENDA BERNAMA REVIEW Dan PELURU BERNAMA LIKERS maupun Readers apalagi POLOWERS_

#Mohon sabar menanti episode selanjutnya#


	3. Chapter 2

**Caution. **

No flame in this fict

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'll forget Her! © Eru Kan Riku

Inspiration © Look the last chapter

Song? © you can see at the last chapter

* * *

**Ceramah singkat ERU. **

Ekhm.. ekhm... hoeks... berhubung kalo openingnya kepanjangan pas ngedit Eru rada males. Jadi Eru sekip ya... semoga gak marah. Well.. maaf kalo alurnya rada di cepetin, updatenya kelamaan. Syndrome gue kambuh nih. Gomen. Well selamat menik mati ya... ~minaa~ :D

* * *

**I'll Forget Her**

**~ Chapter 2~**

(4,5 bulan setelah penerimaan siswa baru.)

Hinata Pov

Haft... akhirnya selesai... ku senderkan punggungku di senderan kursi. "Naruto! Cepatlah!" "Tunggu Sakura!" ku menoleh ke luar jendela.. pandanganku tertuju pada sekumpulan orang yang ada di bawah dengan tas mereka.. perlahan ku lihat mereka mulai menjauhi sekolah... ku mulai tersadar senja mulai tiba.. "Heh.. Naruto.. hehe... " gumam ku, dengan cepat ku bereskan draf-draf study ex-changeku dan memasukkannya kedalam map yang ada di tasku dengan rapi. "Aku harus segera pulang" ku pakai tasku lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Naruto Pov

"Naruto! Cepatlah!" Sakura mulai meninggalkanku,"Tunggu Sakura!" sahutku, eh... ku rasa ada yang memperhatikanku? Kupalingkan wajahku kebelakang, mencari sumber aura itu... daguku terangkat tatapanku tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut ungu yang sedang menggendong tasnya di lantai 2. "Gadis itu..." ungkapku reflex. "Narutooooo..." Teriak Sakura memecahkan lamunanku... "Oh kau duluan aja deh... maaf aku ada urusan...daa..." balasku sambil berlari kembali ke sekolah. "Dasar anak itu... ya sudah deh" Sahut Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya agar cepat pulang.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari menaiki tangga di dalam benakku.. mengiang kata-kata gadis ningrat itu ga mungkin bisa pulang sendirian. Akhirnya kutemui dia di depan lorong. "Akhirnya. Kau ngapain aja sampai senja begini? Kau tak mungkin pulang sendiriankan?" ku dekati dia... "Seperti yang kau kenal, aku Naruto aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, tak jauh dari rumahmu. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Ah.. matahari mulai hilang, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku akan mengentarkanmu dahulu sebelum aku pulang." Kutarik tangannya untuk segera pulang, jujur saja awalnya aku sangat ingin pulang bersama Sakura, tapi ketika melihatnya sendirian dan harus menembus gelap malam untuk mencapai rumahnya... rasanya... aku kasihan hatiku iba padanya. Entah ku tak tahu kenapa.

Hinata Pov

"Aku harus segera pulang" ku pakai tasku lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika ku keluar dari pintu ..."Naruto?" sedang apa dia di sini. Tanpa komentar akan kata-katanya aku langsung mengikutinya dengan tanganku yang di gandengnya dengan erat dan hangat.

Malam mulai datang... kami sudah ¾ perjalanan menuju rumahku... angin dingin mulai menghembus... nyaris bahkan suaranya tak terdengar... perlahan ku tanjamkan pendengaranku... seseorang memanggilku, "Kau ga kedinginan?" , "ah apa?" ku tajamkan lagi pendengaranku. "Hinata... kau ga kedinginan? Ini dingin sekali lho!" sahutnya bergetar dan mulai berhenti berjalan, kali ini aku mendengarnya. "Iya" jawabku perlahan, kemudian... kuliat dia melepaskan gengamanya, dan dengan cepat melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuhku. "why?" tannyaku padanya. Dia menggeleng cepat. Lalu menggandengku lagi aku tahu dia juga kedinginan, bahkan kali ini telapak tangannya bagaikan mayat hidup alias vampir. Maka itu dia berlari lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Ku mulai merasakan kehangatan meskipun di terpa dinginnya angin malam. Sunny.. Naruto bagiku kau itu memanglah bintang yang amat hangat dan Indah. Hm... sunny.. yak bukankah matahari juga bintang ya?

Naruto Pov

Sumpah saya bingung sama diri dan hati saya yang bergerak tolak belakang, weit.. kok saya?, Aku yang sangat mengagumi bunga Sakuraku tapi... di sisi lain tubuhku melakukan hal-hal yang bisa di sebut romantis kepada sang pelangi yang selalu muncul dikala mendung dan hujan menyelimutiku. Ya Hinata siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang pantas menyandang sebutan itu dariku. Orang.. hm.. gadis itu selalu datang di saat hujan menghiasi wajahku. Jadi... ah tau ah... yang pasti rumah yang ku tuju itu tinggal 1 meter lagi, pikirku dalam hati. "Ah, tidak! Ayah dan Ibu pasti marah aku pulang malam... gimana nih... kalau ayah aku masih berdaya melawan yah bisa lah di kompromi tapi... kalau... ibu" pikiranku kacau, benakku membayangkan amukan ibu makin menjadi, rambut merahnya nan eksotis itu... Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Hyuga, seseorang menyapaku dengan ramah, " Hinata... kau kemana saja? Naruto terimakasih telah mengantarkan anakku ya..." sahutnya ramah, persis seperti anaknya. "Ah iya..." aku mulai gemetar parah, tubuhku mulai takkuat menahan aura dingin di awal bulan Desember ini. "ibu..." Hinata menatap ibunya seperti memberikan isyarat. Benakku kembali bergumam... " Hadoh apa lagi ini...ga kuat dinginnn...".

"Hinata sudah pulang bu?"Suara pria memecahkan lamunanku pada tanah. Saat itu keluar Neji dan ayah Hinata dari ruang tamu. "Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Neji. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng kaku. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya membeku. "Hinata! Ayo bawa Naruto masuk, Cepat."sambar ayah Hinata yang memahami keadaanku yang mulai hypotermia.

Aku di persilahkan duduk di depan meja kecil dengan selimutnya, yah meja khas orang jepang gitu, yang by the way... aku lupa namanya apa mungkin ini efek Hypotermia yang mulai menjadi. Ku masukkan kakiku ke kolong meja. Tubuhku bagaikan batu di kutub utara yang tak kenal kehangatan, bahkan gemetarpun tak sanggup. Aku disuruh menunggu di situ, aku tahu pemanas menyala tapi tetap saja tak ada kehangatan yang menempel di tubuhku. Tiba-tiba ku lihat Hinata membawa 2 baskom ,syal, sweater, jasku, sapu tangan dan sarung tangan. Dia duduk di hadapanku lalu berkata, "Mana tanganmu?kemarikan.."pintanya lembut. Ku lakukan apa yang di inginkan. Ia memasukan tanganku pada baskom air hangat itu. "Gimana?" tanyanya cemas. Aku hanya menganguk-anguk saja, "Kakimu?" pintanya lagi. Ku keluarkan saja kakiku dari bawah meja. Aku heran, dia memasukkan sapu tangan ke dalam baskom yang satunya, kali ini aku bertanya penasaran, "Kamu mau ngapain sih?". Dia menggeleng, sambil melepas kaus kakiku, di tempelkannya sapu tangan yang telah di masukkan ke air hangat dan di remasnya tadi di kakiku lembut. Kakiku menghangat ?. "Gimana?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini aku menjawab "Ya baikan. Makasih ya... walaupun aku bingung kamu ngapain...". "Ohh.. tentu saja mencoba menyembuhkan sweater, syal, sarung tangan ini dan kaus kakimu lagi ya.. setelah kau puas merendam tanganmu pada baskom air hangat itu. Oh ya.. makasih ya jasnya!" Sahutnya lembut sambil tersenyum, dia selalu membuatku heran, "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" ingin sekali ku katakan itu tapi rasanya itu selalu tertahan di lidahku. "oh GOD! Ayah!" sahutku terkejut. "Oh..tenganglah.. ayahku telah menelpon rumahmu, memberi kabar tentangmu dan berterimakasih atas bantuanmu. Ah.. ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan bersama kak Neji, ayo kita ke ruang makan!" Tanpa komentar setelah memakai semua baju penghangat ku ikuti dia dari belakang, jujur saja perutku sudah berdemo sejak ku berlari tadi, jadi tentu saja aku ikut makan dengan sangat senang hati. Gratis.. hehehe.

Tak kusangka, Semua keluarga Hyuga menerimaku dengan senang hati. Terutama Neji, asyik juga ngobrol dengan si genius ini saat di rumah, tak ku sangka ia berubah drastis dari imagenya di sekolah. Tapi yang ku herankan adalah tatapan bahagia nan manis dari putri sulung keluarga ini. "Bibi.. masakan bibi enak sekali, terimakasih ya! Maaf sudah merepotkan."Sahutku sesaat ku langkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang. "Sering-sering datang kemari ya! Bibi akan membuatkan makanan yang enak juga ya telah mengantarkan Hinata, Kau benar-benar sudah pulih kan?" Jawab Ibu Hinata ramah. "Iya itu pasti! Aku pergi dulu ya..." sahutku sambil berlari secepat mungkin. "Hati-hati Naruto!" teriak Neji. "Ya itu pasti!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin kerumah, karena yang ada di bayanganku adalah akan jadi apa aku nanti ketika sampai di rumah?dan... bertemu... i...bu.. hiiii...

Hinata Pov

"Dia baik ya Kak." Sahut adikku dari balik pintu rumah. "Ah iya. Sangat." Jawabku senang. "Ah ayah,ibu,kak,dek, aku duluan ya ke kamar! Selamat malam!" sapaku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ku tutup pintu kamarku. Ku banting diriku ke ranjang, dan bergelinding bolak-balik ga jelas, bahkan menggeliat-geliat. Tersenyum sambil mengigit guling. Ku berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajarku, ku duduk di kursi kamarku dan mengambil buku Diaryku. Lalu ku mulai menorehkan tinta hitam pada buku diary itu, menceritakan kejadian hari ini serta doaku untuk hari ini dan esok. Ku baca lembar demi lembar... "Ah ini" pandanganku tertuju pada lembar yang terkena tetesan air mataku. "Oh ya... tinggal 3 ½ bulan lagi waktukku bersama Naruto." Air mataku mengalir, ku rapatkan lagi tangan dan ku pejamkan mata dengan segenap hati ku katakan... "Tuhan... bantulah kisah cintaku ini.. persatukan aku dengan dia. Buatlah kami bahagia... izinkan aku bersamanya .. izinkan cintaku di balasnya... izinkan cintaku dengannya menjadi cinta yang sejati... Aaaammmmiiinn.."ku menutup buku diary ku dan menaruhnya ke tempat semula, lalu ku baringkan tubuhku di kasur. Ku pejamkan mataku.. dan tak luput adalah selalu menyertakan namanya di setiap doaku kepada tuhan. Ku tertidur dan berharap esok bisa lebih baik dari sekarang.

* * *

~Ke esokan harinya...

Naruto Pov

"Naruto! Ayo cepat sarapan nanti telat!" seru ibuku yang berada di ruang makan. Aku keluar dari kamar menggendong tas dan langsung menyamber roti di atas meja, dengan segera loncat dari jendela... lalu berlari ke sekolah.. aku ga perduli deh ibu mau ngomel apa.. yang penting aku harus ga boleh telat lagi... nanti kalo telat Hinata juga telat... (?) Dengan kecepatan super ku berlari menuju rumah Hinata.

Kushina Pov

"AAAA! NARUTOOOOO! KAU JANGAN KABUR! SARAPAN YANG BENER DONG! BIAR PINTER!" omelku pada Naruto yang mungkin sekarang tinggal siluetnya saja yang terlihat dari kejauhan. "Sudahlah Kushina.. percuma kau ngomel sekarang, toh dia juga udah pergi.." Sambar Minato sambil menurunkan koran yang di bacanya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja, lalu menyeruput tehnya. "Sudahlah sini kita saja yang sarapan ber dua. Nanti aku bisa telat juga kalau kau terus mengomel." Sahutnya dengan senyuman manis innocent yang membuatku selalu meleleh. "ok" aku mendekat dan bersiap sarapan. "Dasar kau dan anakmu sama saja..." sahutku seketika sambil tersenyum menatap Minato. "Kau juga kok..bukankah dia anakmu juga? hehehe!" jawabnya sambil perlahan cengengesan ke arahku. Orang ini.. benar-benar tak bisa ku mengerti...

Naruto Pov

"Oi Hinata! Di sini rupanya kau! Pantas saja ku jumpai rumahmu katanya kau sudah berangkat." Ku berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas sebentar. Lalu berlari lagi sambil menggandengnya menuju sekolah. "Ayo tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum masuk!" seruku sambil melihat hp. "Ah iya..." jawab gadis itu simple, sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya denganku. "Em.. Naruto... dasimu ..itu mau lepas cepat benarkan, kalau hilang nanti bermasalah lho!" Kata-katanya menyadarkan ku akan hal yang penting. Penampilanku nan ambruladul kayak orang utan. Dengan sigap ku rapihkan diriku. Kulihat gadis itu hanya tertwa kecil padaku sambil berlari, rambut ungunya yang di terpa angin.. baru kali ini ku sadari betapa indahnya sang pelangiku ini. Tiba –tiba dengan pewe bin ajaibnya saat aku telah menyebrangi gerbang sekolah lonceng sarapanku berbunyi nyaring... "KRUCCUUUUKKK..KRUCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUKKKK.." "blush.." mukaku berubah memerah dan pias. Seakan apabila perutku ini manusia kan ku pulul dia lalu berteriak ' kenapa kau haru mempermalukan ku di depan gadis berdarah biru dengan nyaringnya?!'. Ku hanya menunduk dan sedikit bergumam dengan harapan dia akan mendengarku.. "sumimasen." "Nih... makan lah..," katanya lembut sambil mengulurkan sebungkus roti isi, "Kau.. mau sampai kapan menunduk dan membiarkan perutmu berdemo? Hingga terjadi kegaduhan kah?". Ku angkat kepalaku perlahan yang malah tak sengaja menyenggol roti itu. "eh... sumimasen.." ku ambil roti itu, "ini..serius untuk aku?iyah?" "iya? Kenapa engga? Kan aku sudah memberikannya, makanlah." Jawabnya tenang. "ok lah, aku makan yak." Balasku yang sambil meneruskan berjalan. Sambil berjalan aku merangkap 2 pekerjaan lain. Yaitu berbincang dan mengunyah roti. Yaaa… sekarang mungkin aku akan bertanya pada personifikasi perutku, yang seandainya ada.. 'bagaimana rasanya? Kenyangkah? Janganlah membuatku malu untuk kedua kalinya ya.'

Hinata POV

"Ini enak... kau beli di mana?" tanyanya semangat sambil mengunyah dengan kekuatan super. Dengan sedikit ragu adan tawa.. " wah.. kau antusias sekali dengan roti itu? itu aku dapet gratisan. Hehehe... lagi pula kalau kau memang ingin membelinya kau beisa lihat di kemasannya saja kan naruto-kun?" . "Eh kemasan? Ada tulisannya ya? Oh iya ada... sip deh entar oe beli. Wkwkwk." Balasnya sambil tertawa puas, mungkin energinya sudah kembali. "Wah segitu laparnya ya sampai lesu dan gak sempat memperhatikan bungkus benda yang kau telan habis itu. Kalau itu sudah kadaluarsa bagaimana coba?" tanyaku yang sedikit menyindir kebiasaannya yang asal-asalan. "Hm... itu tak mungkin." Balasnya polos, sambil menaiki tangga. "Kenapa?" tanyaku balik yang sedikit terdiam di depan anak tangga. "Itu karena... kau yang memberinya. Ayo cepat." Balasnya sambil tersenyum dan mendahuluiku. "Yaah.. begitu ya.. tapi kenapa?kau begitu percaya?" balasku yang mungkin sudah tak di dengarnya karena dia tak menjawab. " aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin percaya saja kenapanya aku tak tahu." Balasnya pelan dari lantai 2. Dia mendengarku? Kok?

Kamipun akhirnya memasuki kelas yang hampir seluruh muridnya sudah datang. Tiba – tiba dengan gampangnya Kiba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang freak, "Oy Naruto.. kau ini mau ngegebet Sakura atau Hinata sih?" Jujur saja benakku tak menerima kata-kata itu.. 'orang ini... pagi-pagi sudah membandingkanku dengan sakura? Benar-benar.' "Haah... apa berteman dengan siapa saja itu di larang ya kiba? Kalau aku berteman dengan Hinata haram kah? Problem? Wkwkwkwk..." balasnya yang malah di sertai tawa. "iya nih.. jangan – jangan kau iri ya pada Naruto? Ayolah Kiba kita ini kan teman... jangan takut kehilanganku. Hehehe..." candaku yang di sertai tawa anak lain. "Huaah Kiba senjata makan tuan ya." Timpal Shikamaru puas. "kau… ini.. ngapain ikut-ikutan ngomong haaah?" seru Kiba dengan mata yang mengerenyit menampakkan kekesalan yang luar biasa. "suka-suka Shikamaru dong. Problem?!"balas Naruto dengan wajah yang Troll. Tak bisa di pungkiri itu adalah adegan yang sangat lucu. Seluruh penghuni kelas yang mendengar perbincangan kamipun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai suatu dering nyaring menghentikan kami. "Krriiiinggg..kriiiing." bel tanda masukpun berbunyi dengan indahnya, ironi sekali ya?

Naruto POV

"Kriingg.." bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran guru Kurenai yang juga berarti mengawali waktu istirahat berbunyi. Dengan kekuatan halilintar aku langsung melesat menuju kantin untuk memberi makan si personofikasi perutku yang tak tahu ampun berdemo di dalam pertuku. 'aaaah.. bisakah kau diam sedikit?' sepertinya itulah yang sangat ingin ku katakana padanya jakalau dia benar – benar ada di dunia ini. "hhheeeeaahh.. akhirnya sampai juga. Pak saya pesan ramen porsi Giant 2 mangkok ya!" seruku pada bapak penjual ramen, "Oh ya narutonya yang banyak yah. Entar anter ke sono yak. Ini duitnya pak, pas yak." Sambungku sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku dan memberikan sejumlah uang. Dengan sigap aku menempati tempat duduk itu. Tiba-tiba… "Haah Naruto, kau sendirian kan? Kami boleh ikutan gak?" tanya Sakura dengan nada serta suasana seakan mengatakan ' katakanlah iya jika tidak nyawamu melayang, kkkeeek.' "boleh kan Naruto?" serunya lagi, aku sempat melirik mereka, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura…. dengan… Sasuke. Lagi?. "Ya." Balasku pias, yaa.. itu karena tidak ada pilihan selain kata 'iya'. Beberapa menit kemudian ramen yang ku pesan datang, otomatis itu bisa membuat moodku naik drastis. "Selamat maaa—" "Narutoooooo!" "bwwbwbejuuaaahhh panaaas… apa lagi sih lu pada?!" pekikku, lalu palingkan wajahku ke arah di mana suara itu datang. "Kalian iniiii.. apaa?" seruku dengan muka datar dan amat malas. "Bolehkan kita ikut di sini? Ya yayayaaa.. iya kan sasuke.. boleh kan…?!" pinta Ino yang gak kalah eksotisnya dengan Sakura. Bahkan belum sempat ku izinkan Sasuke telah mengizinkan mereka.. yaa.. acara istirahat forever ALONE ku jadi gagal karena sekarang aku berada di antara Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dkk. " Hoi Sasuke… Kenapa kau mengizinkan mereka begitu saja? Tanpa seizinku pula." Seruku putus asa sambil memakan ramenku yang kedua. "Kenapa? Karena di akhir kata merea meminta izinku, kalau kau tidak mengizinkannya ya itu urusanmu dengan mereka. Bukan urusanku.. nyamm.." balas Sasuke yang bahkan tak sedikitpun melirik diriku. "Damn." Gumamku pelan.

Setelah ku selesaikan makan siang nan nista itu aku kembali ke kelas, yang tak luput di buntuti Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba. "Oy Naruto.. kau masih kepikiran kata-kata Kiba tadi pagi ya?" Tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan nikmatnya. "Tidak?." Balasku pendek. "Tapi ya Naruto.. kau itu hari ini lesu sekali… kelainan banget. Atau kewarasanmu itu sudah menurun 100%?" pekik Kiba sambil mencibir. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya… aku hanyaaa-" balasku yang terdiam sejenak. "Kau hanya apa Naruto?" sambung Shikamaru. "Aku hanyaa…" 'Krucuuukk' ' sial si personifikasi perutku mulai lagi..' . "Apa bodoh?" seru Kiba mulai nyolot. "Aku hanya masih lapar…" balasku sambil tertunduk… "….." hening. "HUAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKKK…. DASAR KAU PERUT KARET!" tawa Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji sukses membuat kami ber-4 menjadi sorotan bagi pandangan siswa lain. "Kalian ember banget ya.." balasku kesal, "Sudahlah cepat masuk kelas!" sambungku sambil menendang Kiba masuk kelas. "Kampret ! Lo kok nendang gue sih!" pekik Kiba. "Udah diem aja deh. Malu-maluin aja lo!" teriakku padanya yang jujur saja tak kalah eksotisnya dari petir.

"Kaliann… bahasanya dewa semua yaaa!" "bletak. Bletak." Seru Tenten sambil melandaskan buku ensiklopedia tepat di atas kepala aku dan Kiba. "Eh dia si perut karet ya yang mulai duluan!" pekik Kiba yang sudah menyeringai. "EH gilee.. lu juga nyari reeeebut tau! NGALANGIN JALAN PULA!" bentakku tak terima. "PLAK.. PLAKK…" ya, aku tak sadar di belakangku ada nenek Tsunade yang sudah memperhatikan entah sejak kapan… telapak tangannya sukses membuat aku dan Kiba terdiam dan terpental ke ujung kelas. "KALIAN BERISIK! SAYA MAU NGASIH PENGUMUMUAN SEMUANYA DUDUK DI BANGKU MASING-MASING!" pekik nenek Tsunade nan membahana. Dengan tubuh yang tertatih-tatih aku dan Kiba berjalan menuju bangku kami masing-masing dan mulai mendengarkan ceramah ibu Kepsek tercintah yang satu ini.

"Eh tadi si ibu ceramahin apa sih gak jelas?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping dan mengoap. "AELAH….itumah bukannya gak jelas Lo-nya aja yang gak DENGERIIN!" pekik Kiba gak selow. "Eh.. emang kan gue tidur di balik buku catetan.. gue hebat kan?!" balas Shikamaru yang malah membanggakan diri. "Ah.. kupreet kau Shikamaru…. Tadi si nenek ceramah tentang Study Tour musim dingin." Sambungku sambil mencibir.. "Tuuuullt.." "Eh hp gue bunyi ada sms.. bentar yak…" langsung saja ku buka dan ku lihat hp ku itu, ternyata terdapat sebuah pesan dari orang yang tak lama ini ku kenal dengan dekat…

"Naruto.. kau ikut Study Tour gak? ~Hinata"

.

'AH… HINATA?'

.

'aku harus jawab apa yaa?'

.

.

.

.

.

~**T**engil **B**in **C**entil~

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Pesan singkat Eru :

Ekhm... Ekhm... Eru mau bilang makasih buat semua yang menginspirasi Eru dan memberikan kritik & saran yang membangun. Maafkan ke-TYPOAN Eru yang mungkin saja parah. Daaaaaaaaannnn ini dia yang paling parah… maafin syndrome ERU ya… lupa alur/ digeplak/

* * *

**Curcol singkat AUTHOR :**

awalnya fict ini mau di buat one shoot tapi karena ada beberapa scane yang aku belum sempet buat dan terlihat amat panjang kalo di buat one shoot jadi Eru bikin jadi per-Chapter namun karena pas di buat per-Chapter kedikitan Eru mikir lagi alurnya harus gimana. intinya serbasalah Tapi Eru berharap aja semoga fictnya jadi lumayan seru. Maaf kalau episode kali ini sedikit kepanjangan dan ending yang kurang _Greget_ itu mungkin karena Eru terpaksa memutus ending di tengah, karena takut kepanjangan dan Eru kasian sama readers yang baca. Mohon dukungan, saran, dan kritiknya ya… ~Love You All~

* * *

...MOHON KERIPIK DAN SARANA...

;;;;;Maaf kalo ada tulisan, kata – kata, jabatan, dsb Yang kurang & salah _alias Typo_;;;;;

,,,Siap menerima delevery order,,,

(promosi lagi...)

_SIAP MENAMPUNG BENDA BERNAMA REVIEW Dan PELURU BERNAMA LIKERS maupun Readers apalagi POLOWERS_

#Mohon sabar menanti episode selanjutnya#


End file.
